The Journey of Captain Harrison
by BigTom217
Summary: When an Elite team, or what's left of it takes down a German Bunker in the II World War with a mysterious weapon found inside, they find themselves a new war to fight in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**June, 5th 1944**

**12:35**

**Occupied France**

**Outside Normandy**

Captain Jim Harrison exhaled a large puff of smoke as he peered through his binoculars at the small bunker on top of the hill with tons of guards, fences and searchlights.

"Very inconspicuous", he whispered. He looked at his lieutenant and signalled for him to get the men into line. Harrison took one more puff before throwing his cigarette into a small puddle in the dirt.

He and his team were in an old mine and he had landed in enemy territory seven weeks and four days ago about fifty miles away from their intended target.

Their Major was skewered by a tree after his parachute failed and he tumbled to his death along with about half of the strike team that was supposed to be here.

Harrison was next to be in charge so he took command of fifty men and led them all over the countryside miraculously one day before the Allies stormed Normandy.

He opened his backpack and took out a package containing files marked classified. He took the top one and read the mission.

Major Cooper

You are to infiltrate a General Himmlers Research and Development Bunker. A weapon has been discovered as agent Daniels McCall said in his last and possibly final report. Your mission is as follows. Before the early hours of June 6th you are to take and hold that bunker in wait of allied troops who will be storming the beach. Protect equipment and intelligence. If protection is futile destroy everything and acquire transportation for Channel Crossing and prepare to be picked up by H.M.S Mannington.

He folded the paper and sealed it away again. He looked at his Elite strike team, now merely forty-three of the one hundred. He checked his Thompson and decided to give the men a speech.

"Right in, defend got it men". "Yes Sir!" they said in unison. He really had to work on speeches, he thought to himself. He called the Second Lieutenant to take twenty men over the other side of the hill and cut through the wire there. He was going to charge head on into the fray with the men.

After a couple of minutes he checked to see if everyone was in position and after checking he was in position screamed at the top of his lungs "For England!". And leapt over the rock he was hiding behind his men crying a battle cry behind him.

He shot the first guards at the foot of a watchtower and they cried out as they died and fell into the mud. His Second Lieutenant rushed the guards at the metallic doors of the bunker and they fell in a similar fashion.

They all met up outside the door which a private was working on, moulding some plastic explosive. Harrison's adrenaline was up and when the door blew inwards, crushing three guards in the confined space, he charged in Thompson blaring and screaming like a mad wolf.

Once they cleared everyone they made their way down the Bunker, leaving five men to stand guard at the bunkers entrance.

The team continued down into impossible depths, way deeper than any other bunker until they reached a large hanger. There was nobody there and as his men entered and the door closed he knew he had fallen into a trap.

A Shrill echoed all around the room and the men put there hands to there ears, dropping their weapons and crying as blood pooled out of their ears. The pain was immense for Harrison and he too dropped his Thompson.

A figure clad in black and bearing the Nazi Symbol walked from an entrance with about twenty me with him and he held a blue glowing object which he promptly turned off. He took out ear buds and when Harrison's senses began to he was slowly clapping them. Harrison couldn't believe it, months of planning to be foiled by metal and wires.

"I applaud your defeat Captain, it was a magnificent battle down though". "I hand picked twenty of my best idiots to guard the upper levels". "I must say though I thought you had more sense than to bring your entire force down here and leave five to stand guard". "You really don't talk much, no".

"The allies will be landing tomorrow and by then we will be gone, in fact Normandy and about twenty miles around it will be gone for you see the allies will capture this bunker and find a device with, wow documents telling of what it is". "They will start it up and then thousands of British troops and warships will die whilst the main force of the army is safely tucked away ready to take England".

Harrison dropped to his knees and the German laughed evilly. "I knew you'd despair but this is really pathetic". Harrison smiled as he picked up his Colt. 45 and looked at the general. "What they'll find is you dead and this bunker destroyed".

He whipped it up and shot the German and five of his guards with him. His men acted immediately and grabbed there weapons as well. The other five guards also responded and sprayed the team with hundreds of bullets.

Immediately twenty fell whilst the rest scrambled for cover from the volley. Germans seemed to come out of everywhere from the balconies to the cleaning closets. Harrison looked over a crate he was hiding behind and saw the Staff sergeant also hiding with his M1 Garand and firing madly from cover.

"Sergeant what's our status"? "About eighteen of us left sir whilst the enemy heavily outnumber us". "Do you see that Bazooka over there" Harrison pointed to the Bazooka. "Yes" cried the Sergeant over the din of battle. Take it and shoot the southern walkway, it'll take most of them out".

The Sarge left cover for a brief moment and shimmied over to the Bazooka which was still clutched by a dead Corporal. He aimed for a minute before firing. The walkway exploded and the guard numbers were reduced to nearly nothing.

The team finished off the remaining guards and secured the area. The door from which they came in was getting hammered on and the team guarding the entrance begged to be let in.

Harrison nodded and a private opened the door to let them in, immediately closing it afterwards. The two guards who were bloodied and bruised came forward. "The tops lost sir, hundreds swarming they came earlier than excepted. Harrison took a look around the hanger and saw a console. He also saw the Nazi crawl over and press a button before he could shout out a warning.

A private shot him and he died cackling, "too late now". As the door began to get pounded on Harrison looked as a platform rose from the central hanger and a large machine with a Blue Stone in the middle appeared. Harrison told the men to set charges and secure the area whilst he ran to a desk containing many papers written in German.

He searched through the documents and found that he could reduce the area of detonation to about fifty metres and survive. He turned to a Sergeant and bellowed over the roar of whirring machinery " get the men and get up next to the stone and stay there".

He nodded and shouted at the men to climb to the stone on top of a gaggle of machinery.

Meanwhile Harrison got behind the console and turned everything up so that it was lit by green lights all along the boards. He then jogged over to a panel on the side f the machine and after a good kicking it fell away. He peered into the gaggle of wires and looked at his watch. He set a bomb to explode when the machine reached it's maximum efficiency level.

He had about twenty seconds left and he climbed up to his men. As the machine began to glow bright blue the bomb detonated and a brilliant flash of blue enveloped them all as the world span and went black and Harrison could hear nothing but a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Date unknown

**11:00**

**Country Unknown**

**Location Unknown**

Harrison sat up immediately, his knife half pulled from hi belt as he reviewed his surroundings. He was in a field in the middle of trees and rocks and he saw that eight of his men were lying around him along with bits of machinery, weapons and to Harrison's disgust, a mangled body.

He got up and looked at himself, he saw his hands veins were outstandingly blue and he noticed the rest of the men's hands were tinged by blue veins. He shook this off and checked them all for vital signs.

He was rewarded when he found them all alive so he gathered the equipment he could find and stacked by an upturned tree. He then got the men one by one next to it and set up a camp. Then he finally did the worst part and moved five dead bodies that he could find.

He returned to the men and found the Staff Sergeant up and lively with a Walther PP8 in his hands and looking around crazily. "At ease Sergeant" he said. He wheeled around but when he saw the Sergeant he relaxed, "Captain, what the hell is going on" asked the Staff Sergeant.

Harrison let out a sigh and said "I'll tell you when the others wake, for now list off the men dead and find equipment, it's scattered everywhere along with some of the me, here are the dog tags of the ones I found". He handed the sergeant the tags and he asked "what happened to these men Captain"? "Believe me you don't want to know, by the way it's Harrison". "Yes sir".

He left with his M1 slung over his back and went off in search of something of use.

Around Midday Harrison guessed all the men were up and back at the camp talking furiously of how they went from concrete facilities to peaceful forests.

Harrison shouted at them to get in line and the eight men assembled. He looked at them all and saw there was the Staff Sergeant an Officer, Corporal and five privates. Why so many dead, he thought to himself.

"Listen up because I have a hell of a lot to explain to you". "firstly of where we are I have no idea, in fact I'm amazed we are alive". "Secondly, the weapon the Nazi's used wasn't a weapon, it was a large transportation device they were working on to transport weapons men and fuel all around Europe to specific destinations, This was at first a hair brained scheme until it worked partially and they transported a crate of wine through a portal losing only half the wine".

"Hitler at this point took interest and soon they tried to transport fifteen thousand soldiers to the centre of Ireland but instead a contact waiting in Ireland said they came through all scrambled or not at all".

Furious they abandoned this technology and destroyed most of the machines". Himmler seemed to think that it would be a good self destruct weapon for Normandy and that the allies would turn it on and make twenty kilometres of France disappear along with half the British army".

I lied when I said that we could all survive and reset the calibration to fifty feet, I didn't have time to recalibrate the location though so I instead pulled out a couple of wires and prayed we'd land in our world and not Mars or god knows where".

The men looked at Harrison before a private asked "how did you know all that"? "I read it from a report on a desk". Another private asked "How do you know German"? "Our Superiors didn't want to put translators o the two high ranking people that's me and Cooper were picked because we could speak German".

They all looked up at Harrison and the Corporal asked "What now"? Harrison sat down on a log and said "we gather everything we can carry and head to the base of that Mountain" he pointed to a tall Mountain sticking out of the middle of nowhere.

There were yes sirs and soon everyone was carrying a heavy pack and heading to the base of the mountain in grim silence in remembrance of their fallen colleagues. One Private gasped and exclaimed "Sir my hand are slightly blue"! The others looked and checked their hands and Harrison quickly exclaimed "It must be an effect of the Transportation"

They all went back to their ranked march the men had a new interest with their hands to preoccupy themselves with.

Soon they reached the mountain and Harrison barked "which one of you is the best climber"! The Office grudgingly raised his hand "Name man"! "Office Winters" he said, " I was a rock climber in Scotland before the war". Harrison ordered the men to give him ropes and grapples and told him to climb the mountain until he could see over the trees and see if there was any distinguishable place to head to then climb down again without killing himself.

The mean got up the first leg of the journey pretty quick and watched by the men he was soon well above the trees and a little speck from their position at the foot of the mountain.

He climbed back down with a grin on his face and told Harrison "There's a village abut forty clicks north of our position and by the dilapidated medieval look it has it must be either Russian or eastern European sir.

The men, a lot cheerful now and led by Harrison shouldered their packs and set off in a jog towards the large village which Winters spotted.

They camped for two night but on the third night they were only a mile away from the camp and Harrison ordered them to halt and set up camp.

"In the morning I and Staff Sergeant Barrel who speaks slight Russian will go into town and ask where the hell we are and if they have communication. If we don't return in eighteen hours then assume us dead and Officer Winters will take immediate command".

There was a chorus of yes sirs and then with two on guard the men went to sleep peaceful dreams. However one of the men guarding was eating some raisins when he looked at an annoying owl which was keeping some of the light sleepers awake.

He glared at it and suddenly it was smeared in blue energy and with a silent pop… it exploded in a ruffle of feathers. The Private gaped at the feathers fluttering down and decided he best not tell the Captain about what had happened… what he thought he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Date Unknown

**13:00**

**Country Unknown**

**Location Unknown**

At around one o'clock in the afternoon the Captain and Staff Sergeant left the tree line and headed into town wearing their uniforms they didn't look very inconspicuous. They left their guns at the camp and opted for knives and pistols tucked into their belts.

They walked towards a nearby butcher whilst earning odd and scrutinizing looks from the people around them.

Upon entering three people two men and a boy on the verge of becoming a man looked up and stared at their strange clothes. Barrel decided to say a string of Russian words and they looked oddly at him. Barrel and Harrison looked at each other and Harrison said "I don't think this is Russia".

The men all shifted uncomfortably before a fat on obviously the butcher said "I don't want your money or these fancy dressed pounces now get out of here"!

Now the two soldiers were surprised at their use of English and paid attention as the men argued about payment of some meat". The Captain grabbed the boy and asked "Boy where are we what country America, England what year is it.

The Boy looked confused and the men shouting too loudly didn't hear the rambling of Harrison. "You're in Carvhall mister, just off the Spine and the day today is Seventh day and you are in Alagesia.

The men looked puzzled as they exited the shop talking amongst themselves. "My geography was poor in school Captain but I know there was no country which was called Alagesia".

Harrison rubbed his eyes and looked back as the store opened and the boy with brown hair and chestnut eyes came out with meat.

The men followed him and asked "Where can we learn of ummm… your village young man". The boy paused and looked at the two well built men, "my name is Eragon, and you can probably learn most from Brom the old story teller who lives in a hut on the edge of the village, I pass by there so I'll take you there".

They followed Eragon down the track and eventually they came to a trail leading off the road "well this is where I leave you so goodbye umm… what's your names"?

Harrison replied "Captain Harrison of the Badger Commando Strike Team". "Staff Sergeant Barrel of the Badger Commando Strike Team".

Eragon looked at them then asked "are you soldiers in the kings army". They both thought he was talking of an English King so replied "yes we are". The boy ran for some reason, clutching his satchel like he would lose it at any moment.

They both looked at the boy go and wondered why they had scared him away. They shrugged and continued down the trail to a hut with smoke rising from the chimney. They approached the hut and Harrison knocked sharply.

There was a little clack like an eye slot being opened and then a lot of banging and clattering before a mans voice shouted "what is it you want". Harrison responded "information on the land of Alagesia" he finished the word Alagesia sounding weird on his tongue.

The man opened the door and looked at them both, "you two aren't from around here are you"? asked the man. "No sir we aren't" they said in unison.

"Come in" said the man. "Name's Brom and I am the storyteller for Carvhall" said Brom. "Now what do you need to know".

Harrison wasn't a spy, he was a commando so he decided to get to the point. "We wish to share a story with you" he told Brom. Brom nodded and said "do begin on your tale".

So Harrison began to tell Brom about everything that happened and the detail of their mission which would have had them court marshalled back home.

Brom nodded and asked the occasional question before saying "I must say I believe you because I sense you have no idea where you are so, I will tell you of Alagesia… this could take a while".

He began an intricate tale which captivated the commandos who asked questions at every interval, much to the annoyance of Brom.

So in a short note I think that you should stay here until the traders come and then get some normal clothes and swords, but to do that you'll be needing gold so I'd suggest getting some swords if you're all soldiers, from what you've told me of these amazing contraptions that spit fire then they will run out eventually.

They nodded before asking "what currency do you trade with in this land. Brom let out a sigh before saying "the kings coin, gold, labour or anything of value. They looked at Brom before asking "The King you told us about sounds like a dictator". Brom looked quizzically and they told him the meaning of the word.

Brom nodded and said "That he is". I will be seeing you both later then and I hope your team can work out something, I wish I could do something but… he looked at them and looked like he was contemplating something.

He shook his head and closed the door, leaving them in the cold. They decided to head back to the men, since they had all the information they needed now.

They reached the camp, much to the relief of Winters and the men and The Captain ordered "retreat back about one hundred metres and dig defensive fortifications". They all set up and stacked their equipment next to a log which the men were making into a table.

They then constructed two tents for sleeping and one tent for planning. After a while the men were eating cold rations around the fire and Harrison decided he should break the news that they weren't even in their world and that this world was medieval and at war with a King, Elves, Dwarves and a whole bunch of Fairytales to go along with it.

He started the tale and the men looked either confused, angry, sad or in despair at the fact they would probably never see England again.

It is going to be on hell of a long knight, Harrison thought to himself as he stared into the fire very intensely, it turned blue for a moment and everyone jumped. "What the hell", said a Private.

"Must have been a weird log of some kind of gas" said Staff Sergeant Barrel. The men finished their meal and went to sleep whilst two guarded, but Harrison couldn't sleep because of what he believed had happened.

He looked at his tinged blue hands and saw the veins quite bluer than before. He was worried about all that had happened and decided that tomorrow they would either have to steal gold or work for it.

Being a man of great integrity he believed that stealing from the people was wrong, but if their was no jobs then he would have to steal.

He put worries out of his head and decided that he would think on such things tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The small fortified camp was already up and ready in the morning when Harrison awoke. He was surprised at the men's eagerness to want to earn money in a deprived and medieval land. He had to figure out the full explanation of what had happened with only a straggle of his original team, boxes of ammunition and some half burned papers of the transporter.

He looked around at all the men and felt queasy, they all had for the past few days. He had explained it was temporary because of the transportation effect, much like the bright blue veins they all carried now. He really had no idea what it was but it was best to explain it to them in this way.

They all paced away there stuff and he looked at the men in line. He picked the five privates and said "You're all coming with me into town to find work to try to pay for supplies when some traders come by". "We will split up into three teams of two, Winters and Barrel are going to literally stay here and guard the fort got it".

They nodded and they quickly split up. The Captain knew that he should be keeping this military and formal but in this situation the discipline had to be slackened or the privates might turn on their command.

They all took small arms and headed into the strange town of Carvhall. The me stared at every little thing as if it was the first time they'd seen it before. They had all seen dilapidated houses but these were rickety dull wooden boxes stuffed with furs and with a majority of unsmiling people.

They were very conscious of their uniforms and decided that the matching emblems of a badger might just make the people believe they were military. Judging from what the young man Eragon's reaction to being told they were king's soldiers they didn't want to advertise much.

They stopped at various shops in the centre of the town and none of them wanted any help so they looked to the local butchers where they found the reluctant fat butcher called Sloan who agreed that he would take their meat at incredibly low prices.

Being the best deal so far he gave Private Johnson and Private Erak the jobs of being hunters since they were stealthy and fast. They were both ecstatic and went back to the camp to fetch there rifles.

After a while more of searching Privates Billy and Samson got jobs in a tanners which was understaffed and had tonnes of stock left to be cleaned and prodded.

Finally Private Geb finally got a job in a tavern for a couple of nights until they had there staff member recover from a serious illness.

All of the pay for this work was minimal and the men would probably feel sick of the low earnings, but it was work and they needed money to find a way home.

Harrison was still searching for a job for some time and he felt angry from not finding one as he headed back to their camp. He did something then which would change his life even more so than anything which had happened over the past few days. In a fit of frustration he punched a tree and It shattered to pieces and blew up on contact.

He stumbled and fell back in shock as a strong maple tree was defeated In one punch. He felt a queasiness and instead of being sick like he thought he would he coughed blue blood . He looked down then at a large block of maple and an idea struck him.

He heaved it up and ran all the way back to the camp where he entered the command shelter and set to work.

Over the next week his men laboured and he stayed inside the tent, ordering the men to buy or acquire tools like saws, chisels, measuring sticks and many other odd things such as pig guts and horse hair which Johnson had to steal from a very unwilling cart horse.

Finally on the edge of Winter as the men were building a large shelter with a chimney in, Captain Harrison emerged brandishing a beautiful Violin of one piece maple with a bow to boot.

The men looked in astonishment and Staff Sergeant Barrel ignoring protocol asked "Can you play Captain". So that night under a fire the Captain used his intensive knowledge of violins which went back to when he was at an early age to play the men some home warming songs as they roasted deer over a pit fire.

The trouble was the more the men were reminded of home the more they missed it and Harrison knew the feeling. He also knew something abnormal was going on with the men, the sickness they all felt the accidents where things would break and no one was near it or things would die unexplained. Also when Winters was cut once when logging a tree there wasn't even a scar in the morning.

Harrison kept to himself about the tree as he kept convincing himself that part of the tree was rotten. But he was kidding himself as he knew sooner or later something would happen and an idea which was forming in his head would be out in the open.

Suddenly Private Erak appeared running through the trees in a hastened pace. Captain Harrison cursed as he stopped playing and the me raise their weapon in search of hostiles.

But Erak slowed as they did and as he came to a panting stop he exclaimed "Those traders have come Sir".

Harrison turned from grim to delighted as he cried "get your money men and we'll head out to this trading festival". "Buy mainly winter supplies before buying these weapons". "Doubtfully if you have money left over then you can be released from duty but don't cause trouble for gods sake".

Cheerfully they all set off, their spirits lightened immensely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The team emerged to meet a selection of stalls, carts and entertainers selling and performing for the people of Carvhall. Farmers traded grain and people exchanged delicate nick knacks and exotic spices which the traders proffered up at ridiculously low prices as they claimed.

Harrison and the men bought heavy woollen cloaks for the winter and went to look at the expensive weaponry which a grotty man was selling. Harrison instead of offering money, offered one of his lighters which he said held flame as he flicked it to and fro.

The weapon trader, entranced and amazed immediately gave them some normal swords with leather handles and nothing overly exceptional.

Harrison delighted at this news bought spices with some more money before distributing it among the me and telling them to get out of his sight.

He strode along to a bar where he placed a cloth outside and began to play his violin. The people of Carvhall only hearing chanting and folk songs were immediately captivated by Harrison's soothing melody and soon money was pouring into the cloth which was disappearing as many people were entranced by the beautiful nothingness.

He played sad, jolly and hysterical songs which the people danced and cheered to before collecting his earnings and bowing before entering a tavern which was filled by people arguing and as Harrison noticed Eragon who was dinking a tankard whilst staring at a blue stone which Harrison was sure he remembered from somewhere. He ordered an ale and slid into the seat next to Eragon who was suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Nice stone" commented Harrison". "You should sell it". "No one wants it because it's too difficult to find a buyer". "Nice music by the way". Harrison grinned at the boy and after muttering a thanks he downed his ale and searched around for a packet of cigarettes he had yet to open.

He took a cigarette out lit it with another lighter and puffed out contently.

Eragon looked at him oddly before asking what it was. Harrison took another drag before answering "they haven't proved it but in experience it kills you slowly".

Eragon looked at Harrison in disbelief before shaking his head and paying closer attention to the conversation with two grain traders.

They were glorifying the Empire and making many key points which swayed some people when Eragon spoke up about these claims asking for facts and statements.

Harrison watched in fascination as the youth stood up to these two fat headed traders, one stared and said "Are your children taught no respect here"?

Everyone shifted awkwardly and Eragon blushed with embarrassment. Harrison had listened to these traders and they weren't going to get a dig at his friend. "You should answer the question you pathetic buffoons, before you make yourselves look like an even bigger embarrassment".

Some people sniggered and the grain traders went beetroot red whilst one man regained as much composure as he could whilst being drunk and claimed "it's only common sense". "Maybe from an inebriated point of view it is but I don't see any examples and I've been here for hardly a month".

Harrison bit his lip as he said the last words, he cursed himself and looked up as the villagers turned there attention and questions to him. Questions about his men the need for work, uniforms, lack of knowledge, accents and others like that.

Eragon had quickly exited and as Harrison pointed out of a window he scampered as well.

Harrison considered searching for Eragon again but saw that people were flocking to a large pit fire where Brom was telling the story of the dragon riders, one he had told the Captain a while ago.

Harrison listened for a while before deciding to head back to camp. He passed the grain farmers chatting to some shady characters but ignored them.

Harrison began up a dirt path that would lead into the spine when his neck prickled like it would before he would go rushing into a fire storm.

He flung himself to the left and pulled out his combat knife. The two men talking with the traders were a few metres behind him and brandishing flimsy looking hunting knives which looked less deadly than a butter knife.

Harrison's drilled training took over and he threw the knife at the first man, hitting him in the head and killing him instantly whilst deflecting a poor stab with his wrist and pushing the mans knife into his own ribs.

Harrison twisted the mans hand and the knife twisted in the mans body. He let out a silent scream before going limp.

Harrison looked at the mess and sighed "It was never easy".

He laid out a blanket he'd bought and tied it to two large sticks and began to pull them along until he reached the camp and gave a startled Winter's a surprise.

Winter's badgered the Captain about the bodies and Harrison explained to him as he grabbed a shovel and made his way over to a flat patch of land amongst the trees.

They buried the men, taking there coin purses and Harrison told Winter's to go into town and enjoy himself.

He agreed and headed off whilst Harrison removed the spices and things he had bought from a sack.

He bought ink and a quill and Began to write what he knew about the Transporter from the chunks of notes recovered and quick scan he had done before he ordered his men to get up to the top of the machine.

Harrison wrote before he got tired from all the excitement of the night and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

The other men came stumbling in around various point's with huge grins plastered on there faces. Harrison was angry for the fact that they had come back noisily, but he was secretly glad that they were happy after months of pain, loss and misery.

So for the next few months life continued on whilst Harrison read through tons of German documents which were difficult to decipher or partially destroyed. He needed to find the energy source to the transporter before it got away or was lost in the woods.

He'd read that there were about three different energy sources used and tested at one point or other but they would never return to the same position they were in.

He was writing one day when one of the men cried out in alarm.

Harrison left to investigate and found that one of his men was clinging to the tip of the tallest branch of one of the trees in the forest.

Unfortunately he wasn't in danger of falling down but floating away.

Harrison stared in wonder before reaching into his pocket. He was going to need a cigarette for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Private Johnson was a young man who had lived most of his life in a small dilapidated apartment outside of Bristol.

Being young and fit with no real job intelligence he joined the army and trained to become the top of his Unit.

When the war came about he was transferred to Major Coopers Elite Strike team to participate in a mission which would ensure him a very nice retirement if he made it through the war.

He was not a politician or a leader, just a man who had been trained to follow orders to serve and protect his country in times of crisis. He hadn't seen himself clinging to a tree whilst his body was getting yanked up by some invisible force of nature.

Johnson screamed for help just as Captain Harrison appeared.

Harrison ordered his men to fetch rope and then gave Winters the job of climbing up to the terrified Private, After Winter's tied him down they all heaved him back to land and tied him tightly to a tree.

Johnson was still on edge and the men were all in shock at seeing him try to leave the planet.

"Johnson, I don't know why you wanted to fly away so soon when we've just settled in so you might want to stop trying to play Superhero and stop floating so we can figure this out okay".

"I can't sir, I'm stuck" said the miserable Private. Harrison threw his cigarette into some dirt and said "calm down and we'll see if that helps".

Johnson began to calm down and soon he was back on firm land feeling relieved. Harrison came over to him and the Private stood to attention whilst the other men stared at them.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Harrison, and everyone quickly went to do anything but look at the man who just tried to fly.

Harrison offered the man a cigarette and then asked, "what were you doing when this happened" said the Captain to his fearful Private.

The Private looked at Harrison and swallowed hard. He took a few calming breaths before responding "I was just collecting firewood when I got a splinter and one of the men laughed at me, being so frustrated I felt my anger welling up inside of me and… it happened".

"What" asked Harrison. "I just opened my eyes and to my shock I was flying like one of them America Superhero's in them comic books" he finished in a dreamy look entering his eyes.

"Do you think I'm a Superhero Captain"?

Harrison chortled and answered "no your not, but I think I have an idea about all this so I'm going to tell the men to…" he stopped as he heard a sound he'd heard too many times before.

The pumping of a Winchester Shotgun right behind him. Harrison wheeled round to meet the fearful eyes of Private Geb who was holding a loaded Shotgun pointed at the chest of Johnson who was beginning to Hyperventilate again.

"PUT IT DOWN"! shouted Harrison who drew his Pistol. Before Harrison could shoot Private Geb in the leg, the man wheeled the gun round and shot the Captain who was blown off his feet and smashed into a tent.

Everyone came running and Geb cried "Lay off if you don't want me to kill you all too, this man is a demon, unholy and not part of God's world. We must kill it before it can…" Geb was cut off as a shot rang out and everyone turned to see Harrison rising from the collapsed tent with his face covered in tinged blue blood and open wounds which were healing rather slowly.

He looked at everyone then dropped his gun, hissing in pain as his face realigned and his features took on there normal look.

The men looked at him and Barrel thought he should take charge "get him by the fire and cover him in those coats, Winter's fetch water quickly".

As the men went to work Barrel went over to where Geb should have been shot. But all he could find was a pool of blood and a cartridge from a Winchester.

Geb was gone.

Harrison was in a world of pain, having just taken a Shotgun blast to the face and upper chest he was experiencing a hell of a lot of pain and the men could do nothing about it.

After two hours of pain he felt only a dull ache from where his face was virtually torn off. He sat up and pulled the blankets off to see the men gathered around the fire, ever loyal they looked up at him and the Captain knew he had to explain.

"My friends, you have never questioned or doubted my orders or asked about things that have happened from evil machines too flying men".

"I will now explain the event…", he paused as he looked at Barrel and asked "where is Geb". Barrel got to his feet and in a grim voice said "he's gone sir, you must have just shot him a glancing blow because he and the Shotgun were both missing".

"I see" he said although he was sure he'd shot him in the head. "When we came to this world we wondered about our blue veins, the occasional headaches and the strange things that have been happening". "These things are all to do with the energy which powered the transporter". "That energy source is eluding my grasp but I am searching for the slightest clue to get us home". "The energy has not only changed our location but also our lives". "The residue of energy may be lingering In our body, causing strange things to happen like what you have seen". These powers, you could call them, have been caused by a strong emotional trigger, anger, fear and others". You should try not to trigger a reaction until we have properly researched this so I would stay on the ground for the time being" he winked at Johnson and everyone let out a light laugh.

Harrison saw it was nearly morning and they hadn't even cleared up the tent he was thrown into. He went over to pick up his things when he saw an image of the Blue Stone Eragon showed him and the words Power Source, written in German.

Harrison felt the breath leave himself. He cried "Winter's, Erak pack everything in the camp for departure". "The rest of you arm yourselves, we need to get to Eragon's farm now"!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harrison and his four companions crashed through the forest's undergrowth and upon reaching the small dirt path which led to Eragon's house they tore up it, hoping that the boy hadn't done something foolish with possibly there only way back to their world.

They saw smoke in the distance and they quickened there pace. Upon reaching the farm where Eragon said he had lived they found it completely destroyed with the animals slaughtered.

Harrison saw Eragon suddenly dragging his Uncle onto a piece of board, he was about to order his men to help when a gigantic blue beast dropped down before them and Harrison and the men took a surprised stumble back.

Harrison quickly recovered and screamed "Nobody Shoot, you might hit the boy"! The men understood and saw the beast looking at Captain Harrison and his men and snarling.

Eragon looked at them all and suddenly blacked out whilst the beast roared at them. Harrison didn't know how it happened but he somehow just knew what to do, he said through his mind _"Get away from the boy or we'll kill you"! _The creature stopped snarling and the men all looked around when something in their minds said _How can you talk with me"? _

The men didn't have a clue what was happening before Harrison told them he was communicating with it. _"I am a dragon you twit now help me get Eragon and his Uncle to safety and I promise I will not harm you"._

Harrison nodded and told the men to carry the man and boy into Carvhall. The men fearfully grabbed the two people. Two took Eragon's Uncle whilst the other two took Eragon and they started off the track leaving Harrison and the Dragon behind.

Harrison stared at the large blue, scaly beast and suddenly he knew what it reminded him of. He formed words in his mind and opened some sort of gateway and asked _"Did you hatch from an Egg"? "Yes, my name is Saphira and I did hatch from an egg you little insect"! _said Saphira with a dangerous look of frustration.

"_I will just investigate the house, we have to talk about…_" but Saphira chose a good moment to fly away very quickly then and Harrison cursed as his and his men's possibly only chance of leaving this land left and he was left standing by the wrecked house which had it's barn on fire.

Harrison looked around and found many scratch and burn marks along with the rank of death. He was looking under a plank of flooring when he found a red glistening cylinder in the snow.

With shaky hands he clasped it and found it was a shotgun shell from a Winchester rifle.

He realised that Geb had been here and must have somehow done this. He ran down the track to the village where he found Private Samson and Billy were standing by a door of the Blacksmiths house with people looking at them and trying to get in.

Harrison ran over to him and asked "where's the boy and the man"? "Inside getting tended to by the town healer" said Samson "Captain what was…" "Not here and not now get back to the camp and get our stuff to the edge of the Spine then go and find Brom, the Storyteller and bring him to our camp, tell him that I need to talk with him.

The men nodded and began pushing through the small crowed. Harrison knocked on the door and Barrel opened it to let him in, closing it before people could ask what was happening.

"Staff Sergeant what have you gathered". "It turns out the villagers suspect two strangers who passed through here asking about a stone and offering large payments".

"That's not all" said Harrison "I found this" he showed Barrel the shell and he gaped at it in surprise. "You think Geb did this as well"? Geb was never fully here if you get what I mean, he may be suffering from a nervous break down". "We must track him, have any of the men mentioned what we saw"? "No, we thought it be best". "Good, stay here and hold back the door".

Harrison moved up the stairs to where the unconscious boy and mangled man were being treated by an elderly old women. Harrison saw she was bandaging wounds and stirring herbs, but her medicine was primitive and as Harrison took a look at the man he saw that the small pellets of the shell of a shotgun hadn't been removed.

Harrison took a step forward and the old women looked up and said quite flatly "get out"! Harrison looked at her and the dying man and said "he'll die if he doesn't get my treatment". "I don't know who you are but I will call Horst in a minute if you don't get out and let them rest". "I know you intend good but I'm afraid that if you don't let me help them he will die" said Harrison, pointing at the man.

"Are you a healer" asked the women. "No miss I'm a Captain in the British army and I need to help this civilian before he bleeds to death". Harrison strode over and before the old women could protest, tore free the bandages around the mans chest. He showed Gertrude the small pieces of metal and soon Johnson came into the room. He ordered Johnson to run back and get a medical kit and after fifteen brutal minutes of waiting Johnson came running back.

Harrison began a lengthy operation which took him days of removing pellet by pellet until only one was left. "What about the one there" said the old women, pointing to the man's chest.

Harrison looked closely at it and saw that if he removed this one it would make the man bleed to death, but if he left t in he would die slowly and painfully. He sat there frustrated and pondered what to do. "What's his name"? he suddenly and sullenly asked the healer. Taken by surprise she answered "Garrow". "Family"? asked Harrison. "Roran's his son and Eragon's his nephew".

Harrison shook his head and looked at the man's burned and bloodied face. "I can take this piece of metal out but it could rupture his heart, causing him to slowly die as his organs and brain shut down from lack of blood. Or I can leave it in and he'll die slowly of blood loss. I don't know what to do and soon he will die so should I do this"? he asked the healer. She looked at I'm and said "I'm Gertrude and I really don't have a clue about what medicines you have been using but, you'll have to try".

Harrison nodded and carefully took out tweezers and bandages before removing the pellet. The man flinched and then with a cry was torn from his lips as his body spas med and he began thrashing and crying in pain.

Barrel, Johnson, Horst and a young girl whom Harrison had heard was called Katrina suddenly appeared and Harrison screamed to them as he tried to keep the man's body down. They escorted the crying girl out and Harrison shouted at Horst "Can I Euthanize him, he'll go through hours of this.

Horst looked at Harrison uncertainly before nodding.

Harrison took out his Colt, clicked the safety off and aimed at Garrow's chest. "Go to your god's" he whispered before pulling back the trigger and driving the 9mm bullet into the Uncle of a boy he admired and respected.

Garrow gasped as his life ebbed away and he stared up into nothingness. Harrison strode out of the room, passing by the open door where Eragon slept, the crying girl who was being consoled by Private Johnson.

Harrison in his daze stumbled down the stairs, past Barrel and out of the door with many people wondering what the loud bang was.

He walked through and the crowd parted as went to the centre of the muddy town. It started to rain as Harrison fell to his knees staring up at the sky. He suddenly let out a cry of emotional agony at what he had done to a man. He had killed him.

He was a murderer. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Winter's looked up from the cover of the trees as Captain Harrison came to the edge of the Spine's trees where they were hidden, he was grim and soaking with an indifferent look on his face.

He offered a greeting to the Captain, but he simply inclined his head in the direction and continued walking towards there now abandoned camp where Samson stood with Brom who was packed with a lot of gear.

Harrison nodded to the Private and Samson left him and Brom alone in what used to be the main gathering point of his men.

"Looks like you're ready to leave in one heck of a hurry" said Harrison, breaking the grim silence. "My men said they saw you coming up the winding dirt track with blood strewn down one side of your face".

Brom crossed his arms and shifted his stance a little and Harrison began to pace up and down the small space.

"You know about these dragon's and their riders don't you"? asked Harrison. "Yes" replied Brom's indifferent voice. "You knew Eragon was a rider didn't you"?

The old man shifted from side to side now and said "I had my suspicions which you've just confirmed". Finally Harrison asked "you know about these strangers and tracking them"?

Brom nodded and Harrison rubbed his eyes from lack of sleep. "We had a man who kind of deserted us and tagged along with these strangers, we need to hunt him down and get our man back to sanity, if you come along we'd be in your debt and you can ask for us to help you in any way".

Brom looked at them before saying "Ok but on these conditions, you do as I say and follow my orders, you take Eragon and his dragon along as well and you then take us to the Varden, ok".

Harrison nodded before remembering something and asking Brom "you know a lot about dragon's correct". Brom nodded, "Do they have powers or an energy that makes them unique"? Brom looked at him before saying "They have dragon magic which is the oddest form of any magic in Alagesia".

Harrison nods as if putting two and two together before strolling away with Brom towards his men who were patiently waiting for Harrison. "Men, we have to enter the village and get Eragon, gather supplies and be on the way in an hour, soon everything will be explained".

The men went in separate directions whilst Brom and Harrison walked towards Horst's house, talking about magic and Eragon along the way. Suddenly Brom stopped and crouched behind some bushes, Harrison unslung his Thompson and asked what it was.

"The boy" whispered Brom and Harrison saw Eragon with a bag of meat and his bow, walking down the trail towards them.

Brom jumped out and startled Eragon whilst Harrison remained in hiding. Brom talked with Eragon who wanted to go after the strangers alone, when Brom mentioned Saphira Eragon panicked and Harrison felt some kind of mental connection in his head and he somehow sensed Saphira who was still hostile towards him.

Harrison watched as Brom convinced Eragon to let Brom join and train him in order to kill thhe Raz'ac as Brom told Eragon. Brom then tried to get Eragon to join the Varden but Eragon replied "You can come old man but you won't get me to join the Varden, I'm not cut out to be a leader of men".

"I can help you with that", said Harrison rising from the bushes and scaring the life out of Eragon. "Brom said me and my men can tag along, we'll make you into a leader". Eragon protested "I don't want to be one, all I ever wanted was a quiet life with Saphira"!

"You can never have that now Eragon" said Brom remorsefully. "Eragon looked up where Saphira was circling and then asked Harrison "why do you want to join this hunt"? "Your dragon is possibly the reason I'm here, also to learn a few things and to capture a friend of mine not in his right mind". "Also" said Harrison looking at his shoes "to aid you is the least I can do".

Eragon looked at him and asked "What, but why would you wish to help me"? "Because I killed your Uncle, I tried to save him from wounds inflicted by these Raz'ac and my man whose name is Private Michael Geb, but one wound inflicted from my man was slowly killing him and I had to risk killing him painfully or him bleeding to death". "I risked it and he was in pain… i… had to kill him to prevent hours of suffering, I'm sorry, if my hand were steadier i…" Harrison choked on emotion seeing the look on the young boys face and Eragon in a tone non comprehensible said "you did what you could Captain Harrison".

Harrison noticed Eragon addressed him much more formally, but he was glad their friendship had stayed in a way intact.

They all walked along to the edge of town and Harrison heard in his head _"thank you Captain, for offering your help towards us, Brom say you might want me to clear some questions you have regarding me and my egg and some kind of power, I will be happy to oblige once we reach a camp"._

So Harrison, Brom, Eragon and the rest of the team began a stealthy trip away from the village as Eragon was found missing and Brom's hut destroyed. Eragon and Brom were light but the men were laden with equipment and gear and ultimately all there training and fifty mile runs did them good for these situations.

By nightfall, the team set down just inside tree line and started to set traps and fortifications. Eragon questioned, "why do you do that"? "So we can sleep easy with no one putting a knife in our backs" responded Harrison.

Suddenly Saphira arrived and the men went on there guard Harrison told them to form up and stand down and when they were all in line Harrison said _"Captain Harrison of the 42__nd__ Commando Strike team at your service". _Saphira looked stunned, then she let out a rumble which was probably a laugh and replied _"Thank you Harrison but if you want answers you don't have to prove your loyalty to me or such"._ Harrison told the men at ease and saw Eragon go over to her. After ten minutes the boy went to sit down by Brom who instructed him on learning swordplay. Harrison went over to Saphira and said "You are truly a fine and mighty creature, the only dragon's my people ever spoke of was one that was defeated by the Knight St Patrick but you would certainly give him a run for his money".

Saphira eyed the Captain before asking _"what knowledge do you seek, or can I get some rest Captain". "Brom tells me dragon magic can do weird things, have you ever used draconic magic Saphira"? _She shook her head. Harrison looked at the men, he thought of an angry emotion like when his father killed his brother in a drunken rage and he focused on a tree and it blew up.

Everyone looked at it and then at Harrison and he replied "I think that Saphira was the energy source, the Nazi's must have harnessed the magical draconic energy from her egg and channelled it into the machine. Being so close to her I believe are DNA mixed and we possess some magical skill when we come across a strong emotion.

Saphira pondered for a moment before saying _"Well looks like you know already so goodnight". _Harrison looked at her before Stammering _"But can't you send me and my me back to our world if you sent us here"?_ "Dragon magic isn't as sleek and fluid as the other magic's of Alagaesia Captain, it is unpredictable with most dragon's and not even the rider's knew about it" said Brom interjecting in the conversation.

"The best you can do is wait for Saphira to feel the right time and then you can probably go home". "Until then though you all might want to learn how to handle the weapons of our world, from what you have told me of your weapon's they are pretty amazing in a fight but how long will your ammunition stock last"?

Harrison and the men decided to sit opposite Brom and the fireplace as the old man began instructing mainly Eragon on a sword. Harrison listened intently as the old man told them about sword practice and eventually they all had practice sticks shaped and carve and Brom told them all to get in line and prepare for a fight.

Private Erak, being cocky went first and the men were shocked with the old man's speed and agility as he beat Erak into the ground. "Next"! shouted Brom and everyone groaned, this was going to be a long night.

**Special Thanks to ** **jamieofmassdestruction**** whose reviews convinced me to not give up on this story so far.**

**Also please review and stuff like that…**

**Yeah…..**

…**.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harrison woke up, feeling his limbs stiffness he was a little disappointed that the advanced healing which had saved his life didn't cover minor wounds as well.

He sat up and looked at his men sleeping and Brom who still had a small almost undetectable grin on his face from last night Harrison suspected, as he remembered his men and himself getting beaten up by a man who was supposed to be in his late fifties.

Harrison would hate to see what his old trainer would say if he saw the display of eight elite men from a military might get beaten by an old man and a piece of wood.

Harrison gave into a small chuckle, it was pretty funny when you thought of it like that. He picked up an M1 and left to hunt, he found a small deer and shot it through the head as to avoid unnecessary pain.

He brought it back to camp and started skinning it when Eragon awoke. "How did you kill that"? asked Eragon. "I shot it with my rifle". Eragon looked at his weapon then asked "did you kill my Uncle in the same fashion"? Harrison stopped what he was doing and looked at Eragon, he pulled out his Colt and handed it to Eragon "this is the weapon I used". "I'm a soldier through and through and I don't mind killing for a cause, but it is never easy killing innocents or friends, I've now done both though so…".

Eragon nodded sadly and looked over the weapon, "how does it work"? "I don't build I just use them, but it fires metallic projectiles at people using a type of gas, it used to be gunpowder but now it's something else so that's about as much as I know".

Eragon stared at it in amazement and Harrison said "tell you what, you keep it, I don't really want it and I have one spare". Eragon started to protest but Harrison insisted and gave him instructions and a spare clip to use".

Eragon pointed it at a bird and Harrison instructed "perhaps you should wait till everyone is awake". Eragon nodded and started to help Harrison skinning the deer.

When everyone was up and fed they continued along the path until they reached Thersiford where a rather grubby thug got his money taken by the witty Brom for trying to make them all pay taxes. Using all the money they bought six horses, two for Brom and Eragon and four for the men to share. There funds certainly reduced, but there speed greatly increased and Brom said that the Raz'ac were only a couple of days ahead of them now and they should pick up the pace to Yazuc.

The men's moods were mixed, but with the sword practice at night and the hard riding by day Harrison expected this. They pushed on for two more days until Yazuc was in sight. "How come there are no sounds"? asked Eragon. "No dogs or nothing" said Barrel.

They approached cautiously until they were at the side entrance of the small settlement. They entered carefully and Harrison turned away when he saw carnage, bogies in piles, men's heads hanging from trees and a baby on a spear. He and his men had witnessed atrocities like this before but never in such a mass. Eragon shot a crow with his bow and then threw up along with the young ones in Harrison's team.

They went on, looking around in disgust "who could have done this"? asked Eragon. "Urgals, most likely" said Brom. "What are Urgals"? asked Harrison. "Urgals, well if you'll take a look around then you'll know how they act towards humans and pretty much themselves, as for what they look like, about seven or eight foot, horns poking out of their heads, we should get out of here before…" Brom stopped suddenly and looked up from the ground he was studying.

"Ride everyone Now"! he shouted as he swung up onto his horse, but the warning was too late as thirty Urgals leaped out from a pile of bodies and charged them, screaming cries of battle. The men and Harrison to some extent were in shock, but Harrison quickly recovered and screamed "Cover now, protect Eragon"!

The men moved quickly as they slid behind debris and bodies. They opened fire and the Urgals began to fall. Harrison loaded a full clip into one and it still moved. He was pretty astonished, thinking they couldn't die, when it stopped moving and he breathed a sigh of relief. He kept shooting until there were none left.

He looked over at Brom, who was bleeding pretty heavily from the head, he shouted for Barrel to tend to him and then looked for Eragon. "Sir"! shouted Erak. Distracted he ran over to where his men were in a semicircle around a figure.

Harrison prayed it wasn't the boy as he shouldered past the men, he was relieved that it wasn't the boy but then he was crushed to see it was Private Samson who had been wounded by some form of Halberd in the chest.

Harrison hung his head until he saw the man begin to breathe and the blue veins began to stand out. "Looks like we all got the same special powers then hey Captain" said Winter's.

Harrison looked around and asked "where's the boy"? The men looked around and said "Samson was last with him sir".

Harrison heard a loud bang, and saw flames erupt from a nearby alleyway. "Erak, Johnson with me, the rest of you get ready to move". Harrison and his men ran to the alleyway where they found Eragon on the verge of unconsciousness and three dead Urgals which were all blown to bits. Eragon stumbled forward into Harrison's arms and asked "did we win"? then he passed out.

Harrison ordered the men to cover the rear as he carried the boy back to the horse. Upon reaching it he tied the boy to the reins and contacted Saphira, telling her to land half a mile away, deep in the trees.

After a brutal gallop in complete silence they reached the spot where Saphira had landed and began to tend to everyone's wounds. Brom had a concussion and Eragon had series lack of energy. They left Samson as comfortable as they could as he began to moan and cry out in pain as his body slowly regenerated his cells. Harrison sure felt for Samson, knowing how painful it could be.

"_Thank you for taking care of my rider Captain, if you weren't there then I don't know what I would have done". "They could manage, we just helped". "I'm sorry about your colleague"_ said Saphira. _"He'll be alright"_ said Harrison as Samson let out another cry of pain.

They talked for a minute longer before Harrison started to scan around them for any sign of detection, he paused as he figured he could always use the thing he did with his head to communicate with Saphira. If Brom could hear his thoughts then why couldn't he hear others.

He tried this now, reaching out with his mind… he felt everything, the lives of trees plants and his men who were thinking about the same thing at that moment. Home, which Harrison really wanted to give to them but couldn't.

He sighed as he assigned watch to his team and bunked down, it was going to be a hard few days with everyone recovering from their ordeal.


End file.
